


Oh Potter!

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco invents a new swear word.  Sort of.





	Oh Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written by request of Sazzlette, for the I Didn't Go to The Witching Hour Ficathon  


* * *

Draco threw his head back against the wall with a low moan. “Oh, _Potter_ , that feels good.”

Pansy pulled back sharply, glaring at Draco indignantly from where she was kneeling between his legs. “What the fuck did you just say, Draco?”

Draco blinked down at her, startled by the rush of cold air on his bare cock. “I said, oh Potter, that feels good.”

“You’ve got a lot of balls, you know that, Malfoy?” Pansy’s scowl could have melted a glacier right then. “How could you have the _nerve_ to call me a fucking goody-two-shoes _bloke‘s_ name while I’m sucking your cock?”

“Call you?” Draco sputtered, “No no no, I’m testing out a new swear word! ‘Oh Merlin’ should have gone out of style _years_ ago, and since the popular trend seems to preference deities and Wizarding heroes, I figured Potter was a natural choice. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Pansy narrowed her eyes and buttoned up her shirt before standing up. “I think maybe you should stick to dead people. Less confusion that way.” Smoothing her dark hair, she made her way to the door.

“Pansy?” Draco called out frantically as she opened the heavy door. “You can’t just leave me hanging here!”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I’m not in the mood anymore.” Before Draco could protest further, she’d slipped out the door, leaving him all by himself and still quite aroused.

“Bitch,” Draco muttered as he wrapped one hand around his throbbing cock. Sometimes one must take matters in the their own hands, so to speak.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, imagining that the fist he was thrusting into was a mouth. He could almost see the dark head of hair bobbing between his legs, short and messy, glasses bumping against his stomach as he took Draco’s cock deep into his throat.

“OH _POTTER_!” he shouted as he shot over his fist with a shudder, slowly stroking his cock until it was spent.

Draco cast a hazy _scourgify_ and congratulated himself on a rather artful save. Pansy wouldn’t be upset for long. He rather liked keeping her around, after all. She may not have been too easy on the eyes, but she gave head like a thousand-galleon whore, and if he squinted, he could imagine she was the one he really wanted.


End file.
